


The No Good Terrible Bad Day(s)

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: "This must be Thursday, I never could get the hang of Thursdays" Douglas Adams (HGTTG)





	The No Good Terrible Bad Day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Today (this whole week) has been a struggle for more than a few of my friends. I hope this finds you well.

Yuuri sighed as he stepped off the elevator. His hip hurt. His knee hurt. His pride hurt. The failures from Monday had bleed into Tuesday and unless something dramatic intervened he held no hope for Wednesday.

Fumbling for his keys, which were in the opposite pocket from his free hand, meant having to shuffle the grocery bags. The handle of one caught his wrist causing him to hiss; he had forgotten that injury. 

Pushing the door open he was greeted by a mostly dark apartment. The curtains had been thrown open and provided the only illumination apart from the dim light over the kitchen counter. The colors of the afternoons sky washed into the living room lending a dusting of gold to the polished floors and other decor.

Quickly tucking his shoes away he turned his sights to the kitchen. If he could survive putting everything away he could find his apparently missing husband and dog and plead for kisses and comfort.

The sound of movement from the far side of the room drew him out of the fridge. The warm hand on his waist pulled another sigh from him as he leaned into the touch. A matching soft nuzzle to his knee was obvious love from dear sweet Makka.

“I didn't hear you come in or I would have been here to welcome you home.”

Yuuri straightened as he turned into the warm embrace.

“Come here love, I have something for you.” Victor whispered gently sweeping Yuuri from his feet to be carried to their en suite.

The tub streamed, filling the dim room with heat and the pleasant scent of salts and minerals. Yuuri felt tears prick his eyes. He was so blessed but too often words failed him leaving him unable to voice the depth of his emotions As Victor pulled the tee shirt over his head before kneeling to remove the remainder of his clothes, Yuuri found himself in one of those times.

Victor let his fingers trace the budding bruises. “My poor love.” He breathed kissing the brightest mark adorning the hip below his thumb. He repeated the action for every mark new and old.

Glancing up blue meet shimmering mahogany. “Don't cry love, you're doing amazing. You've accomplished so much this season alone. Let me help take the pain away.”

Yuuri nodded following Victor's gaze as he stood and lifted him again before lowering him into the steaming water.

“Relax. I'll make something light for dinner and when you're ready we'll eat.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered sinking almost all the way under the water’s edge; the smile on Victor's face warning his soul more than the bath.

Light music drifting into the bathroom from the sightly open door was the only proof of the passage of time. It masked the sounds from the rest of the apartment isolating Yuuri in his little sanctuary. As his eyes began to droop he sat up and shook himself back awake before climbing free of the tub and significantly cooler liquid.

Drying quickly he donned the fluffy slippers and robe hanging behind the door before shuffling out into the bedroom where he found candles had been lit, their flickering throwing shadows around the room.

“I saw no reason to change the mood.” Victor smiled from the doorway. “Dinner is warming if you're ready.”

Yuuri nodded but didn't move. Instead he opened his arms and watched in fascination as Victor crossed to him before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

“I love you so much Vicchan.” He whispered into Victor's neck. “I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you.”

“Shh.” Victor breathed as he felt the warmth from Yuuri's tears. “I've got you love.” Yuuri nodded but didn't say anything so Victor continued. “After dinner we'll call Yakov to let him know we might be late tomorrow.” He shushed Yuuri's protest with a chaste kiss. “You need rest and I won't leave you home alone.” He paused to kiss his beautiful husband's cheek. “Come, let's eat before the chicken dries out.”

Yuuri laughed and it was the best sound in the world.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
